Entre inventos y pasteles
by demonyc
Summary: Stear esta dispuesto a convencer a la famosa repostera Patricia O'Bryan a que utilice su nuevo invento, pero la chica es bastante obstinada, y Stear al parecer lo es aún más. Acompáñame en esta historia alternativa llena de humor y romance.
1. Chapter 1

_ENTRE INVENTOS Y PASTELES_

 **CAPITULO 1**

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Chicago cuando entraba al corporativo Andrew, quería invitar a mi flamante esposo a desayunar, bueno la verdad era que quería hablar con el respecto al nuevo invento de mi alocado amigo, y ahora sobrino Stear, digo no me malinterpreten, no es que no le tenga confianza a Stear, pero después de aquel accidente, donde me había regalado muy emocionado una extraña olla tipo exprés, que según él tenía funciones adicionales, decidí estrenarla, claro no voy a mentir, tenía cierto temor al usarla, pero yo como su amiga, tenía que demostrarle mi absoluta confianza, así que le di las gracias y la utilice, pero oh sorpresa, sucedió lo de siempre, el bendito invento fallo, y yo casi termino con el corazón en la mano, a los pocos minutos la olla exploto y la cocina quedo hecha un verdadero desastre, la tapa había salido volando hacia la ventana, y había hecho trizas los cristales, la comida estaba regada por todos lados, desde el techo hasta el piso, ¿y ahora Albert pretendía financiarle un invento para hacer pasteles? Esto en verdad era una locura, definitivamente tenia que hablar muy seriamente con mi esposo, en cuanto llegue a la oficina, me plante frente a Susy la secretaría de Albert, y con la mejor de mis sonrisas le dije –

\- No me anuncies por favor Susy, quiero darle la sorpresa a mi esposo

\- Claro, como usted guste señora Andrew.

Albert al verme, me abrazo cariñoso, y después de darme un muy apasionado beso me dijo –

\- ¡Mi amor! que agradable sorpresa, ¿a que debo el honor de tú visita?

\- Bueno, hoy descanse y la verdad estaba algo aburrida en casa, así que decidí venir a invitarte a desayunar, y así aprovechar para platicar algunas cosas contigo

\- ¿Es grave?

\- No, pero creo que es necesario que platiquemos, es sobre el nuevo invento de Stear

\- Aja, bueno déjame firmar algunos documentos, y entregárselos a George para que les de seguimiento, enseguida nos vamos

\- Ok, te espero.

Albert le entrego los documentos que faltaban a George, luego se dirigió a mí con esa sonrisa encantadora que hacía que las piernas me temblaran, luego con voz seductora me pregunto -

\- ¿A donde quiere ir a desayunar mi bella esposa?

\- Pues a donde tú quieras cariño

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Ralph Lauren?

\- Me gusta la idea

\- Pues vamos - dijo Albert tomándome del talle para enseguida salir del corporativo.

Nos dirigimos a ese elegante lugar, y en cuanto llegamos, nos dieron una de las mejores mesas, éramos bien conocidos en el restaurante, ya que Albert ahí me había pedido matrimonio, fue algo muy romántico, jamás olvidare ese hermoso día, porque después de que salimos de ahí, nos fuimos a festejar a nuestro nidito de amor, el apartamento magnolia, y debo confesar que de vez en cuando nos dábamos nuestras escapadas a ese lugar que era tan significativo para nosotros, de pronto sentí la mirada de Albert sobre mí y me pregunto –

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo recordaba el día que me pediste que fuera tu esposa

\- Fue algo inolvidable ¿no crees?

\- Si, luego fingiste que se te habían pasado un poco las copas, y me dijiste que querías llegar a descansar al apartamento

\- Y ahí te ame por primera vez, fuiste mía en cuerpo y alma

\- Eso fue porque me sedujiste

\- Bueno, tu no resististe mucho que digamos

\- Porque eres simplemente irresistible.

Sin importarme que los demás comensales nos observaran, roce mis labios con los de mi esposo, apenas y sentí la punta de su lengua sobre la mía, cuando escuchamos un leve carraspeo a nuestras espaldas, obviamente se acabo la magia, era el mesero quien nos observaba algo apenado y pregunto –

\- ¿Gustan ordenar algo?

Sonreí para mis adentros, porque la verdad en esos momentos me apetecía deleitarme con el sabor de mi esposo, mis deseos más obscuros con aquel simple beso comenzaron a salir a flote, al parecer Albert pensaba algo similar, porque me sonrió de una manera… que hizo que mis entrañas se contrajeran de deseo, pero ¡diantres! Estábamos en un lugar público y nos teníamos que comportar, así que por lo menos en ese momento, solo nos quedaba deleitarnos con un desayuno ligero, y un poco de café.

Mientras desayunábamos, tome la mano de Albert y le pregunte -

\- Mi amor, ¿por qué vas a financiar el nuevo invento de Stear?

\- Ah ¿te refieres al **Instant** **Cake** **Beater**?

\- Veo que ya hasta nombre le tienen, en fin, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

\- Candy, se lo que debes estar pensando, pero por favor, ten fe en este nuevo invento, seguro que va a ser todo un éxito

\- Si quisiera Albert, es solo que a ti se te hace fácil pedirme esto porque a ti no te exploto la dichosa olla que me regalo hace poco, sabes perfectamente que me lleve un tremendo susto

\- Bueno, pero no te paso nada, además le di una buena regañada, recuerda que uno siempre aprende de los errores

\- Pues si, pero... ¿tú sabías que le quiere vender su dichoso invento a la prestigiosa repostera Patricia O' Bryan?

\- Mmm, pues si

\- ¿Si? ¿y lo dices con esa tranquilidad? Albert, ¿te das cuenta que si el invento de Stear falla, esa señorita lo puede demandar?

\- Tranquilízate Candy, todo saldrá bien, tienes que tener confianza en Stear, además…

\- ¿Además qué?

\- Tú tendrás el privilegio de utilizarla primero

\- ¿Qué que?

\- Lo que escuchaste Candy, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Me parece que esta vez no podrán contar conmigo para sus locuras – respondió Candy determinante

\- Pero Candy, por favor…

\- Lo siento mucho mi amor, pero esta vez no cuenten conmigo, los inventos de Stear cada vez son mas peligrosos, Albert, por favor date cuenta, yo honestamente ya me canse de ser su conejillo de indias

\- Vamos Candy, no lo tomes de esa manera, creo que estas exagerando

\- ¿En verdad piensas que estoy exagerando? no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir Albert, a ver dime, ¿cómo se supone que debo de tomarlo?

\- Pues no lo sé, tal vez deberías… ¿sentirte halagada?

\- Oh si, no sabes lo halagada que me sentí cuando invento ese dichoso paracaídas en forma de dulce y se rompió y quede atorada en un árbol, y no sabes lo maravilloso que sentí cuando la comida salió volando por toda la cocina de esa extraña olla que me regalo

\- Bueno Candy, esta vez le ayudaran algunos ingenieros, claro que el estará a cargo de todo puesto que es su invento, esa fue una de las condiciones que yo le puse para poder financiar su proyecto

\- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para que estemos tranquilos?

\- Candy, por favor cuando el era un adolescente tú eras la primera en apoyarlo, ¿porque ese cambio?

\- Porque cuando tenía 15 años, sus inventos no eran tan peligrosos como ahora que tiene 19

\- Mi amor, recuerda que desde que la tía Elroy falleció y nosotros quedamos a cargo de los chicos, Stear es el que mas la resintió y se refugio mas en sus inventos, ya vez que tanto Archie como Anthony ya tienen novia, pero Stear no se muestra interesado en ninguna chica

\- Lo sé mi amor, esta bien, ya sabes que yo siempre voy a apoyar a mis chicos y eso te incluye por su puesto a ti mi amor

\- Sabía que nos apoyarías Candy

\- ¿Aún falta mucho para que lo terminen?

\- Creo que solo falta afinar algunos pequeños detalles.

\- El rostro de Candy se quedo pensativo y Albert pregunto –

\- ¿Pasa algo Candy?

\- Es que esos pequeños detalles son precisamente los que me preocupan

\- Candy, por favor no te preocupes ¿que te parece si mejor visitamos a Stear en su taller?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues ahora mismo, ¿para qué esperar más?

\- Mmm pues...

\- Anda Candy vamos, veras que quedaras maravillada al ver su invento, y si quieres de ahí no damos una escapadita a nuestro nidito de amor, ¿te parece la idea?

\- Tienes una manera de convencerme que no puedo negarme, vamos.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, nos dirigimos al taller que Albert le había mandado construir a Stear, todo era un completo caos, Stear no se veía por ningún lado, solo había una enorme como batidora, pero de Stear ni sus luces, la verdad es que sentí bastante curiosidad al ver aquel enorme aparato y decidí asomarme, en eso me pareció ver unas largas piernas, así que me acerque más, y vi que Stear salía de ahí mientras decía -

\- ¡Hola Candy! Hola tío, que bueno que vinieron

\- Hola Stear, supongo que este es tu nuevo invento ¿verdad? – dije un tanto asombrada

\- Se llama **Instant Cake Beater** \- dijo orgulloso Stear

\- Pues… se ve bastante interesante Stear, ¿qué es lo que lo diferencia de los demás batidores gigantes? - interrogué interesada

\- Pues al tío Albert ya mas o menos le había explicado las funciones que tendría, vengan tomen asiento por favor.

Vi que Stear quitaba todo tipo de herramientas extrañas de las sillas, para que Albert y yo nos sentáramos, en cuanto lo hicimos, Stear muy emocionado comenzó con su explicación.

\- Primeramente el **Instant Cake Beater,** no es un simple batidor, no señor es una maquina revolucionaria, es batidora, horno, y cortadora al mismo tiempo

\- No entiendo Stear - mencione

\- Bueno mi querida Candy, lo que pasa es que mientras tú bates una sola masa a la vez para hacer quizá un solo tipo de pastel, en el Instant Cake Beater, puedes batir también masas más ligeras, como para hacer un pastel de hojaldre, la mayoría sabemos que la masa de un pastel de chocolate es totalmente distinta a la de hojaldre ¿cierto?

\- Pues sí, eso creo Stear, pero yo creo que eso se soluciona con otro batidor ¿no crees?

\- A eso precisamente quería yo llegar, ¿para que utilizar varios tipos de batidores si puedes tener uno que haga distintas funciones?

\- No comprendo a que te refieres cuando mencionas que puede hacer distintas funciones

\- Mira Candy, mi invento no solamente es un batidor gigante, eso cualquiera lo puede hacer, el mío es mucho más que eso, porque aparte de ser un batidor donde como podrás darte cuenta, tiene 4 separaciones, donde se pueden batir diferentes tipos de masa y sabores al mismo tiempo, también cuenta con un horno por la parte de atrás mira, si te das cuenta por fuera no parece ser muy grande pero sin embargo si lo es, porque puedes hornear 5 pasteles a la vez, y también cuenta con un cortador para que en cuanto los panes estén listos, que esto lo hace en media hora, pasan por esta banda y los corta en rebanadas exactamente iguales, ¿que tal eh?

La verdad era que mientras Stear me hablaba emocionado de su genial invento, yo sentía como si mis ojos se fueran a salir de sus orbitas, eso sonaba increíblemente peligroso, y tanto Stear como Albert se veían ¡tremendamente emocionados! de verdad que no quería ser aguafiestas, pero no podía evitar tener miedo, finalmente pregunte lo más tranquila que pude –

\- ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa también es un horno y una cortadora para pan?

\- Si Candy, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

\- Stear, ¿no se te hace que la maquina pueda llegar a sobre calentarse?

\- Desde luego que no, por eso mismo es un invento revolucionario, estoy seguro que esa señorita Patty quedara impresionada, y no dudara ni por un segundo en comprarla, imagínate mi nombre en una de las revistas mas prestigiosas de los mejores inventos del mundo, seguramente dirá – Alistear Cornwell, joven inventor que impresiona a famosa repostera con su increíble invento llamado **Instan** **Cake** **Beater,** suena increíble ¿no lo crees?

\- Stear, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – interrogue curiosa

\- Desde luego

\- ¿Por qué precisamente Patricia O'Bryan?

\- Porque es una engreída, y quiero demostrarle que sus famosos y tradicionales pasteles, no perderían de ninguna manera su sabor solamente por usar lo que la tecnología de nuestro tiempo le ofrece, no es posible que siga batiendo sus pasteles especiales como si viviéramos en el siglo pasado

\- Stear, por favor ve con calma, no te precipites

\- Bueno Stear, ya no queremos entretenerte más, nosotros nos retiramos, Candy y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, ¿verdad mi amor? – dijo Albert mirando su reloj

\- Es verdad, solo quise venir a conocer tú famoso invento

\- Gracias por venir, ya verán que no los voy a defraudar, y le voy a demostrar a esa repostera engreída, que el orden de los factores no altera el producto

\- Bueno Stear, ya sabes que nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar, ¿verdad Candy?

\- Desde luego, pero antes quiero poner algo en claro de una vez – dije determinante

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto curioso Stear

\- Ni creas que yo voy a ser la primera en probar esa cosa, ¿entendiste?

\- Pero Candy…

\- No Stear, lo siento mucho pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo

\- Esta bien, comprendo.

En cuanto salimos, Stear siguió trabajando en su invento, mientras en una famosa pastelería llamada, **Pastry** **Sweet Kisses** , una joven alta y curvilínea, llamada Patricia O'Bryan, andaba de un lado para otro con un enorme recipiente batiendo una masa, le habían encargado 3 pasteles para boda, daba ordenes aquí y allá, era muy exigente en su pastelería, le gustaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, era enemiga del desorden, nunca había durado con los chicos porque le decían que era una exagerada, no la aguantaban ni tres días, en una sola palabra, era perfeccionista, que si el porta vasos estaba mal puesto, la servilleta mal acomodada, que los cubiertos no iban de ese lado, pero ella siempre decía que no le importaba.

Tenía pocos empleados, porque tampoco le duraban por sus exigencias, pero ella siempre decía que con esos eran más que suficientes, además Mery, una de sus más fieles empleadas, y única amiga, la apoyaba en todo, les decía a los demás empleados que le tuvieran paciencia, que ella se había convertido en una mujer exitosa debido a su gran trabajo y esfuerzo.

Patty sin dejar de batir la pesada masa, comenzó a decirle a Mery quien le ayudaba prendiendo el enorme horno.

\- ¿Sabes Mery? Hace como un mes vino un joven a decirme que era inventor

\- Qué raro, y ¿qué quería?

\- Decirme que iba a inventar algo revolucionario que me interesaría mucho para mis pastelerías, y no se que tantas tonterías más

\- ¿Y no te dijo que era?

\- Solo me dijo que no sería un simple batidor

\- ¡Vaya! pero si todo mundo sabe que tus pasteles son famosos precisamente porque los haces del modo tradicional, trabajas mucho eso si, pero nadie iguala el sabor de tus deliciosos pasteles

\- Gracias Mery, eso mismo le explique, le dije que no estaba interesada, pero me dijo muy convencido que regresaría más o menos en un mes

\- Oye ¿y era atractivo?

\- Ay Mery, que cosas preguntas

\- Anda dime ¿como era?

\- Esta bien, pues era alto y delgado, eso si no tan delgado como para no tener músculos, cabello obscuro, hermosos ojos y usaba gafas, estaba guapetón

\- ¡Vaya! pues suena bastante interesante el chico, ojala y regrese para poder verlo

\- Pues yo preferiría que no

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me interesa su dichoso invento

\- Bueno quizá el invento no, pero que tal el inventor ¿eh?

\- Eres una boba, anda ayúdame a vaciar esta masa en uno de los recipientes que están sobre la barra.

Mientras en el taller, Stear estaba dando los toques finales al Instant Cake Beater, los días anteriores le habían ayudado efectivamente unos ingenieros, pero Stear no había quedado conforme con el trabajo que ellos habían hecho, así que en cuanto ellos se fueron, Stear le cambio algunas cosas, era su proyecto, estaba ajustando algunos tornillos cuando escucho que alguien entraba al taller, eran su hermano Archie y su primo Anthony.

\- ¡Qué tal Stear! Y dinos, como va ese "gran invento" - dijo Archie en tono burlón

\- Pues va muy bien, par de envidiosos –respondió con seguridad Stear

\- Hey primito no te molestes, tranquilo, solo queríamos saber que tal ibas

\- ¿Y para cuando piensas ir a ver a esa chica? - Interrogo Archie

\- Mañana mismo

\- ¿Tan rápido lo terminaste? – pregunto Anthony

\- Así es, he trabajado día y noche en este invento, mañana será el gran día

\- Ay Stear, de verdad que tú estas loco de remate, una cosa es que lo agarres como diversión, pero ¿no te parece que ya es hora de que pongas los pies sobre la tierra? - dijo Archie

\- ¿Ustedes en verdad piensan que esto es una diversión para mí? Saben que no falta mucho para que me gradué como ingeniero mecatrónico

\- Si claro, solamente te faltan otros 3 años jajajajajaja – se burlo Anthony

\- Son unos tarados, si solo han venido a mi taller para burlarse de mi, mejor váyanse

\- Disculpa Stear, no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que aunque estamos en pleno siglo XXI, y esa chica tenga la misma edad que nosotros esta peleada con la tecnología, no le interesa trabajar con equipos modernos, y mucho menos en su cocina, ¿sabías que cocina en hornos hechos de piedra? esta loca, a ver dime, ¿Quién diantres cocina en esta época en hornos hechos de piedra? Me sorprende que traiga un automóvil moderno y no un dinosaurio jajajajajajaja – se burlo Archie

\- No te burles Archie, y no, no sabía que cocinaba en hornos hechos de piedra – mintió Stear para luego decir .- Razón de mas para ir a mostrarle el **Instan Cake Beater**

\- Ah pero ya hasta le tienes nombre a esa cosa, entonces va en serio ¿eh?

\- Así es Anthony, mañana mismo iré a ver a Patricia O'Bryan

\- ¿Por qué estas tan empecinado en demostrarle lo contrario? - interrogo Archie

\- Porque quiero que se de cuenta que con mi invento puede ahorrarse mucho trabajo, y que sus pasteles no perderán su delicioso sabor

\- Ay Stear, tú nunca vas a cambiar, acéptalo tus inventos siempre fallan, ya vez la olla que le regalaste a la tía Candy, por poco y le explota en la cara - menciono Anthony divertido

\- Y que lo digas, tremenda regañada le puso el tío Albert, por poco y lo deja viudo jajajajajajaja – dijo Archie

\- ¿Estas seguro que te va a apoyar en esta locura?

\- Claro que si Anthony, hace rato vinieron él y Candy para ver que tal iba el proyecto

\- No te creo, eres un verdadero peligro

\- Pues no me importa que no me crean par de tontos, ya verán, esa chica quedara impresionada con mi invento

\- Si claro, bueno te dejamos para que afines los detalles de tu "maravilloso" invento – menciono Archie mientras salía junto con Anthony.

Mientras Stear pensaba .– ya verán esos dos, les voy a demostrar que lograre convencer a Patricia O'Bryan de que la tecnología no es mala o dejo de llamarme Alistear Cornwell.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

_ENTRE INVENTOS Y PASTELES_

 **CAPITULO 2**

Habiendo dicho esto, Stear se puso a afinar los últimos detalles de su invento, desatornillaba aquí, apretaba allá, y así se paso toda la tarde hasta que finalmente termino, se dirigió a la mansión a descansar y se quedo completamente dormido, estaba más que exhausto.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una hermosa chica de anteojos subía a su auto para dirigirse a su casa a descansar, amaba su trabajo, pero cuando se trataba de hacer pasteles tan elaborados como los que le habían solicitado aquel día, salía completamente agotada, y secretamente deseaba un batidor que le hiciera más ligero el trabajo, pero estaba convencida de que sus pasteles tenían éxito gracias a que los preparaba de manera distinta, en cuanto llego a su casa, se tumbo sobre el sofá, y soltando un enorme suspiro dijo . – como me gustaría que al llegar alguien me esperara con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente, y me tomara entre sus brazos, eso sería genial, pero estoy más sola que una escoba, al parecer el amor no se hizo para mi, creo reunir todos los requisitos para ser una excelente pareja, mi casa siempre esta impecable, se cocinar delicioso, no soy la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero tampoco la más fea, ¿Por qué los hombres son tan difíciles? ¡Bah! será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y me vaya a dormir.

Pero a pesar de que se sentía bastante exhausta, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se paso prácticamente toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, y para rematar tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, así que se tomo un par de aspirinas para tratar de mitigar el dolor, después de un rato le funciono, pero seguía sin poder dormir, así que tomo uno de sus libros favoritos y se puso a leer, hasta que se llego la hora de ir abrir la pastelería.

Al día siguiente Stear se había levantado muy temprano, se había duchado, y había escogido una elegante camisa color lila de manga larga, unos jeans azul obscuro, cuando termino de vestirse, se perfumo para enseguida dirigirse al comedor a desayunar antes que todos, y así no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal, pero las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fáciles, pues en cuanto salió de su habitación escucho un silbido halagador y unas sonoras carcajadas, de inmediato reconoció las voces de Archie y Anthony, soltó un fuerte suspiro y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa se detuvo para enseguida decir –

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- Nada, ¿adónde tan arregladito hermano?

\- Oye Archie, hasta se puso el Dolce & Gabbana Sport que le trajiste de Milán, ¿será que acaso quieres impresionar a la repostera? Yo creo que con que te hubieras puesto un poco de merengue le hubiera parecido que olías rico jajaajajajajaja

\- Eres un tarado Anthony, yo jamás he criticado tu pasatiempo, eso de cultivar flores no se me hace muy varonil que digamos – se mofo Stear haciendo que el rostro de Anthony enrojeciera por el coraje

\- Y tus inventos son una basura, cuatro ojos

\- Te voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras – dijo Stear abalanzándosele a Anthony furioso, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron luego de preguntar

\- ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?

\- Pasa que le voy a partir la cara a este imbécil, tío Albert suéltame

\- BASTA, no puedo creer la manera tan infantil en que se están comportando, ¿Por qué están peleando?

Como nadie contestaba Albert volvió a preguntar pero en tono más enérgico –

\- Pregunte que porque están peleando

\- Lo que pasa es que… bueno Anthony y yo nos burlamos un poco del arreglo de Stear, al parecer va a ver a la repostera, y bueno, a él le molesto que nos riéramos un poco, eso es todo

\- Chicos, ¿Por qué actúan de una manera tan infantil? Archie, ¿acaso Stear se ha burlado alguna vez cuando en ocasiones exageras en tú arreglo personal?

\- No tío – contesto Archie algo avergonzado

\- Anthony, ¿alguna vez Stear se ha burlado porque te encanta cultivar rosas?

\- Hace un momento si se burlo, me dijo que era un pasatiempo poco varonil, y al parecer tú también lo crees ¿verdad?

\- Yo jamás he creído eso Anthony, por el contrario, creo que es un hermoso pasatiempo, lo que pasa es que es más común ver a hombres mayores dedicarse a la jardinería que a los jóvenes, además era el pasatiempo favorito de tu madre, y esa es una razón de más para respetar tan noble trabajo, Stear ¿porque te burlaste de Anthony?

\- Porque quería molestarlo por burlarse de mí, eso es todo tío, ¿puedo retirarme?

\- Muchachos, por favor no quiero que estén disgustados entre ustedes

\- Está bien tío, por mi no hay ningún problema, disculpa Stear, no fue mi intención ofenderte, se que te va ir muy bien con Patricia O'Bryan

\- Gracias Anthony, no sabes cómo aprecio tus palabras, también discúlpame por lo que te dije

\- Hermano, convence a esa chica de que te compre ese aparato, ve demuéstrale el gran inventor que eres, mucha suerte, y te ves bien, aunque yo hubiera usado algo más formal pero…

\- Archie, gracias por tus consejos de moda, pero voy a mostrarle mi invento, no a pedirle matrimonio

\- Está bien, está bien, yo solo quería ayudar.

Albert sonrió satisfecho al ver a sus tres sobrinos como si nada hubiera pasado, vio que tanto Archie, como Anthony se metieron cada uno a su habitación, y a Stear lo vio bajar las escaleras, entonces miro su reloj y vio que todavía era algo temprano, así que nuevamente se metió a su habitación para descansar un rato más, vio que Candy dormía plácidamente, estaba claro que ella no había escuchado nada, le dio un tibio beso sobre los labios y ella sonrío adormilada para luego decir –

\- Mmm buen día amor, ¿sucede algo?

\- Solo pensaba

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que ¿sabes? hace unos momentos Stear salió

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- Al parecer va a ver a la señorita O'Bryan, ya sabes por lo del **Instant Cake Beater**

\- Ah sí, el famoso invento, comprendo, seguro estas preocupado ¿verdad? ¿sabes amor? No es que yo no le tenga fé a Stear, pero… tienes que reconocer que los otros inventos no han tenido precisamente un final feliz

\- Lo sé pequeña, pero yo confió en que esta vez las cosas van a ser muy distintas, pero ¿sabes? esta vez vi a Stear muy diferente

\- ¿Cómo que diferente?

\- Iba mas arreglado de lo normal

\- Bueno va a presentar su invento, es natural que quiera verse más arreglado

\- Sí, eso debe ser.

En **Pastry** **Sweet Kisses** , ya todo era movimiento, tanto Patty como Mery eran la primeras en llegar para comenzar a preparar las masas, esa mañana Patty se veía bastante cansada, unas profundas ojeras se asomaban bajo sus bellos ojos, a pesar de traer los anteojos, Mery lo noto y le dijo sutilmente –

\- Deberías irte a descansar, te vez algo cansada, yo me hago cargo de todo, al fin y al cabo ya llegaron los demás reposteros

\- Te lo agradezco Mery, pero sabes que me gusta estar en el trabajo

\- Patty, si te vas a descansar el día de hoy la pastelería seguirá funcionando, te lo prometo

\- Lo sé Mery, es solo que… la verdad hoy ando un poco melancólica, ¿sabes? y el trabajo me hace olvidar cosas

\- ¿Qué te pasa Patty? – Interrogo Mery con preocupación

\- Bueno, debe ser que me siento así porque no pase la mejor de las noches, me lo pase pensando…

\- ¿Pensando qué?

\- Estupideces

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué tipo?

\- Mery, ¿tú crees que el amor este hecho para mí?

\- ¡Vaya! me sorprendes con esa pregunta tan boba

\- Respóndeme – la urgió Patty mientras preparaba una mezcla de chocolate con avellanas

\- Pues claro mujer, eres hermosa, sabes cocinar y hornear delicioso, tú casa siempre esta impecable y además eres una mujer exitosa

\- Eso mismo pensaba yo ayer, pero mírame, estoy sola, no tengo ni perro que me ladre, ¿Porqué será que los chicos no me toleran? - Menciono Patty desesperada

\- ¿Quieres oír la verdad? – pregunto Mery un tanto temerosa

\- Desde luego

\- Está bien, eres bastante perfeccionista, no te das la oportunidad, ni le das la oportunidad de equivocarse a los demás, siempre te muestras bastante segura, y a ningún hombre le gustan las mujeres así, en el fondo eso les da miedo

\- Entonces ya no entendí – dijo Patty en tono confundido

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Patty?

\- Primero me dices que soy un dechado de virtudes, y ahora que todas esas virtudes son las que hacen que los hombres salgan prácticamente huyendo de mi, ¿Entonces qué demonios buscan los hombres en una mujer?

\- Tal vez una chica que sea divertida, y se olvide de tantos estúpidos modismos, que juegue, que de vez en cuando se permita comer con las manos y no con los cubiertos, que tome soda de una botella y no de una copa, además a los hombres les gusta que la mujer les haga sentir que los necesita, no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que lo traen en los genes, ya sabes esas tonterías de que deben de proteger a la mujer, así que es fácil, solo muéstrate débil y hazles sentir que los necesitas y ya verás que lo atraerás como moscas a la miel

\- ¿Quieres decir que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres que se comportan como unas trogloditas y comen como salvajes? ¿ y qué les gustan las mujeres sin carácter?

\- Gracias por lo que me toca, pero si, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres así

\- Pero es que…

Patty no pudo terminar la frase ya que un alto y delgado joven de gafas, y cabellos obscuros, entro a la cocina de la pastelería con una enorme y jovial sonrisa diciendo –

\- Buen día hermosas damas, ¿cómo están?

\- Ocupadas como puede usted ver, ¿Quién lo dejo pasar hasta mi cocina? – pregunto Patty molesta

\- Bueno, le dije al joven que estaba en el mostrador que tenía una cita con usted y de inmediato me dejo pasar, espero que me recuerde

\- ¿Pero cómo se atrevió a decirle esa mentira a mi empleado?

\- ¡No es una mentira! Usted y yo teníamos una cita -. Menciono Stear con seguridad para enseguida decir -. no fijamos una fecha, pero quedamos que vendría el día que estuviera listo el **Instan Cake Beater**

\- ¿El qué? – interrogo Patty mientras batía con furia el chocolate con las avellanas -. haciendo que Mery sonriera un poco al verla tan alterada

\- El **Instan Cake Beater,** así se llama mi invento, ¿se acuerda que hace tiempo vine y le dije que iba inventar algo que le iba a aligerar el trabajo?

\- ¿Entonces usted es el famoso inventor? – interrogo Mery emocionada

\- Así es señorita, eso quiere decir que la señorita O'Bryan le hablo de mí, no me olvido, mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell a sus ordenes bellas damas

\- ¿Y de que trata su invento? – pregunto Mery ansiosa

\- Ahora mismo se los muestro, esperen un momento voy por el

\- Oiga no…

Pero Stear ya no escucho la voz de Patty quien iba a decirle que no se molestara en bajar su dichoso invento, pues no le interesaba ni siquiera verlo, Stear salió sumamente emocionado por el invento, mientras Patty dejaba el boul sobre la barra, y poniéndose las manos en la cintura, miro a Mery con ojos acusadores para enseguida decir –

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Mery?

\- Bueno yo… solo quiero ver de qué trata su invento

\- Si mal no recuerdo te dije que yo prefería que no regresara, ¿por qué lo alentaste a quedarse?

\- Yo no lo alenté, solo le pregunte de que trataba su invento

\- Y eso para él fue como un sí, ¿no ves que parece un chiquillo que va a mostrarme un juguete nuevo?

\- Pues yo no lo veo tan chiquillo, por el contrario, además tenías razón es guapísimo, parece un bombón, mira que si no estuviera casada con Michael…

\- Ah ya entiendo, lo que quieres es disfrutar de la presencia de ese inventor loco

\- No es eso, pero dale la oportunidad, nada pierdes y a lo mejor mucho ganas ¿no crees?

\- Es que yo no quería que regresara

\- Bueno pero regreso ¿no? Además se ve que está bastante interesado, y esta buenísimo, que mejor que comenzar el día deleitándonos con la presencia de semejante espécimen

\- ¡Mery! apenas puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, sí Michael te escuchara…

\- Ay pero no me escucha y tampoco me ve, además mi marido no es un santo, ¿te crees que él no aprovecha para ver a sus compañeras de trabajo? Así que ya deja de ser tan mojigata

\- ¡Pero esto es increíble! en lugar de apoyarme alientas a ese loco, solo porque te parece atractivo

\- Patty, no seas tan aburrida y deja que ese bomboncito nos muestre su invento, ¿Qué te cuesta?

\- Me cuesta tiempo y dinero, eso me cuesta

\- Ya deja de ser tan amargada y grosera…

\- ¿Tan qué?

\- Ya lo dije, hace unos momentos me preguntaste que porque los chicos no te toleran, y ya te di mi respuesta, y aún así pareces no entender, así que comportante

\- Es que… ¿por qué precisamente hoy que tenemos tanto trabajo?

\- Aja con que tienen mucho trabajo ¿eh? pues entonces llegue en el momento justo - . menciono Stear, quien con ayuda de otro chico cargaba el pesado aparato, hasta finalmente ponerlo en el piso

\- Pues así es joven, ya me escucho, tenemos mucho trabajo, tenemos varios pedidos por entregar, y no puedo atenderlo el día de hoy, si gusta déjeme su número de teléfono y yo le llamo

\- Jajaja muy astuto de su parte señorita O'Bryan, pero no gracias, prefiero mostrarle cómo funciona el **Instan Cake Beater** hoy mismo, ¿para qué esperar si ya estoy aquí?

\- Supongo que aunque le diga que no, usted no se ira, así que adelante, comience a explicarme como funciona esa cosa que tiene forma de todo y de nada – menciono Patty un tanto exasperada

\- Claro señorita O'Bryan, pero antes dígame, ¿para qué es este chocolate que estaba batiendo?

\- Me encargaron unos pastelillos de hojaldre rellenos de chocolate y avellanas, son para un evento importante, y los tengo que tener listos en aproximadamente 5 horas, eso incluye decorado entre otras cosas, ah y también olvidaba decirle que los pastelillos son para 800 personas, así que deme rápido su explicación y váyase

\- Tranquila, que yo le ahorrare todo ese trabajo

\- No me diga – se mofo Patty

\- Ya lo verá -. dijo Stear quien muy seguro de si comenzó a vaciar harina en el enorme artefacto, luego tomo el boul con el chocolate y las almendras que Patty ya había dejado listas, Patty lo veía atónita, en su mente solo una palabra resonaba -. Esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar, quiero despertar por favor - trato de decirle que se detuviera, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra, solo lo miraba estupefacta, veía como Stear vaciaba varios huevos que había en una caja cerca de la barra, para enseguida cortar un enorme trozo de mantequilla, y también agregarlo, luego vio varias laminas de pasta de hojaldre cubiertas con papel cera y en un movimiento rápido las descubrió para comenzar a agregarlas, Patty no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Stear apenas iba a dirigirse al refrigerador a sacar leche cuando Patty finalmente salió de su estupor y furiosa se le atravesó diciendo –

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo inventor loco? ¿sabes cuánto tiempo me tomo dejar esa mezcla de chocolate al punto? ¿sabes cuánto trabajamos Mery y yo preparando la pasta de hojaldre desde ayer? Y tú llegas tan como si nada y lo echas todo a perder en solo dos minutos, toda una mañana y una tarde de trabajo se han ido a la basura todo por ver tú dichoso invento

\- Shhh tranquila, yo lo voy a arreglar

\- No me hagas shhh y lárgate de mi pastelería, si no quieres que…

\- No me voy a ir hasta que veas cómo funciona el **Instan Cake Beater,** así que mejor te tranquilizas

\- Mery, tú y yo luego vamos a hablar muy seriamente, te lo prometo – dijo Patty molesta

\- Oye no regañes a la chica, todavía no vez los resultados y ya estas molesta

\- A ver don sabelotodo, ¿me podría explicar cómo se supone que voy a rellenar los pastelillos con la mezcla de chocolate? ¿o acaso su famosa maquina también hace eso?

Stear no contesto nada, ese pequeño pero muy importante detalle se le había olvidado, también se le había olvidado que la maquina era para hacer pasteles de un kilo y no de menos cantidad, Patty lo miraba furiosa, de sus hermosos ojos color avellana parecían salir chispas, sin embargo tenía que mostrarse confiado ante ella, para que no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba, así que sonrío lo más tranquilo que pudo y con tono confiado dijo –

\- Claro que si, antes de venir yo mismo hice algunos pastelillos y de todo tipo, y no quiero parecer presumido, pero la verdad es que me quedaron riquísimos, así que déjame trabajar, y veras los magníficos resultados

\- Está bien, no creo que puedas estropear mi día más de lo que ya lo has hecho – dijo Patty molesta

\- ¿Sabes? eres una mujer preciosa, pero tienes un carácter de los mil diablos, estoy seguro de por eso no tienes novio.

Dicho esto, Stear saco varios frascos con leche para luego vaciar el contenido en el enorme aparato con los demás ingredientes, luego se dispuso a conectarlo, Patty estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Stear acababa de decirle, ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido le había dicho tan francamente que tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, y ese inventor se lo había dicho sin ninguna pena, ¿cómo se atrevía ese inventor a decirle eso cuando ni siquiera la conocía bien? De pronto escucho una varonil voz a sus espaldas que le decía –

\- Ya va comenzar la demostración, y no quiero que se pierdan ni un solo detalle de cómo trabaja mi maquina

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Patty, el señor Cornwell ya va encender la maquina, y quiere que veamos cómo funciona

\- Ah sí, bueno pues veamos.

Stear apenas iba encender el **Instan Cake Beater,** cuando de pronto Bob, uno de los empleados entro diciendo que un cliente buscaba a la encargada, y Mery saliendo junto con Bob dijo – yo lo atiendo, tú quédate aquí a ver la demostración.

\- Bien, pues si no te importa que tu empleada de confianza nos acompañe, puedo comenzar ahora mismo

\- Ya enciende esa cosa por favor

\- Claro que si – dijo Stear mientras encendía el aparato.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

_ENTRE INVENTOS Y PASTELES_

 **CAPITULO 3**

Patty tenía que reconocer que estaba un tanto asombrada al ver como estaba funcionando la maquina, pensó que tal vez le ocasionaría algún desastre, pero estaba mezclando bastante bien los ingredientes, de cualquier forma, ya de nada le serviría reclamarle a Stear sobre el chocolate que había estado preparando para los pastelillos, tampoco por las laminas de masa hojaldrada que ella y Mery habían dejado reposando desde el día anterior, así que lo único que le quedaba era ver como funcionaba aquel extraño aparato, mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Stear le explicaba con sumo detalle lo que su invento hacía, de pronto la maquina pareció volverse loca y comenzó a lanzar aquella mezcla pastosa por todos lados, siendo Patty la primera víctima, puesto que su cara y su cabello quedaron llenos de dicho engrudo, Patty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pronto fue cerrada por otro poco más de masa, Stear en su loca carrera por desconectar el aparato, resbalo con la mezcla que ya estaba esparcida por casi todo el piso de lo que antes era la inmaculada cocina, pero eso sirvió para ver que las cuchillas del aparato estaban a punto de salir volando, y en un reflejo rápido tumbo a Patty sobre él, quedando las piernas de ella completamente desnudas hasta su trasero, y Patty escupiendo la masa que por poco se traga le dijo furiosa –

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

\- Salvándote la vida

\- ¿Qué? Suéltame y apaga esa maldita cosa

\- No te voy a soltar hasta que pase el peligro – dijo Stear con determinación, y apretándola hacia su cuerpo para evitar que ella se levantara

\- Que me sueltes te digo – dijo Patty forcejeando

\- Y yo he dicho que no, así que deja de luchar

\- Maldito inventor loco, SUEEELTAME

\- Cállate

\- No me voy a callar

\- Apuesto a que si – dijo Stear mientras le plantaba un enorme beso.

De pronto se escucharon varias charolas y otros trastos caer al piso, y fue entonces que Stear dejo de besarla para luego decirle –

\- A esto me refería con salvarte la vida, por eso te jale hacia mí – menciono Stear al señalarle a Patty algunas cuchillas incrustadas en el refrigerador, otras sobre la barra, y botellas de vidrio quebradas a su alrededor que también habían sido victimas de las cuchillas.

Finalmente la maquina exploto, la cocina parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, puesto que en el piso, además de los trastos regados y la mezcla para pastel, había también leche, huevos quebrados, y demás cosas regadas por el piso, Patty estaba tan perpleja por todo aquel desastre que ni siquiera hizo por quitarse de encima de Stear, solo miraba horrorizada como había quedado su cocina, de pronto escucho la voz de Mery preguntar –

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ups perdón no quería yo interrumpir - dijo Mery al mirar a Patty sobre Stear

\- Jejeje no interrumpe nada señorita, es solo que la maquina se volvió un poco loca, y antes de que las cuchillas lastimaran a la señorita O'Bryan yo la jale, pero no se preocupen, yo pagaré todos los daños, al parecer tengo que hacerle algunos pequeños ajustes a la maquina.

Finalmente Patty, al escucharlo decir ajustes, salio de su estupor y tomándolo por las solapas y le dijo –

\- ¿Te das cuenta del daño tan grande que has venido a hacer a mi pastelería? ¿Te das cuenta de que por primera vez voy a quedar mal en un evento?

\- Bueno, si lo acepto, las cosas no resultaron como yo lo esperaba, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez…

\- No habrá una próxima vez, ¿me entendiste? Lárgate de aquí, desaparece de mi vista inmediatamente si no quieres que yo misma te meta a ese espantoso aparato

\- Esta bien, me voy, pero antes bájate de mí, yo estoy muy cómodo así, pero… no estamos solos – menciono Stear en tono bajo y bastante pícaro al mismo tiempo que le hacia un pequeño guiño

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo Patty apoyándose en el piso para levantarse, solo que no se fijo que precisamente en ese lugar había un enorme vidrio que se le encajo, de inmediato la herida comenzó a sangrar, haciendo que Stear y Mery se asustaran.

Stear de inmediato se levanto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un cuchillo para cortar un trozo de tela de su camisa, para enseguida vendar la mano de Patty, cuando Stear termino, ella lo miraba atónita mientras él con cuidado la guiaba a su automóvil, luego lo escucho decir –

\- Te voy al llevar al hospital a que te curen esa herida

\- Pero…

\- Patty, deja que el joven te lleve, yo me haré cargo de todo aquí

\- Gracias Mery.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro del auto, Patty vio que la camisa de Stear estaba manchada de sangre y entonces pregunto preocupada -

\- ¿Tú también estás herido?

\- No, es sangre tuya

\- Voy a ensuciar tu auto - dijo Patty señalando su cabello y su ropa llena de masa para pastel

\- Es lo menos que me merezco por dejar tu cocina como un verdadero campo de guerra, además yo también vengo lleno de masa, así que no te preocupes, oye te prometo que pagaré los daños

\- Ah eso júralo.

Durante el trayecto al hospital ambos iban en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron y entraron al hospital, Stear pregunto por la jefa de enfermeras, y enseguida salió Flamy, quien al verlo con la camisa manchada de sangre asustada dijo –

\- Pero joven Stear, ¿qué le paso esta vez?

\- Hola Flamy, a mi nada, pero aquí la señorita trae una cortada algo profunda, por favor atiéndela bien

\- ¿Quiere que le avise a Candy? precisamente hoy vino y esta en el pabellón de niños

\- Mejor no, es más, prefiero que no se entere, así que te pido un poco de discreción ¿si?

\- Claro, como usted guste, vengan conmigo.

Stear ayudo a Patty hasta llegar a la sala de curaciones y luego salió para dejar al par de chicas solas, mientras Flamy limpiaba sin ninguna consideración la mano de Patty le dijo –

\- Si no me equivoco eres la famosa repostera de **Pastry** **Sweet Kisses** ¿cierto?

\- Lo de famosa no lo sé, pero es cierto que soy la dueña de las pastelerías Pastry Sweet Kisses

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como tú se haría tremenda cortada

\- ¿Y por qué no? Soy humana y no estoy exenta de sufrir algún tipo de accidente – respondió Patty en tono molesto

\- Bueno, porque casi todo mundo te halaga, dicen que nadie te gana en la repostería, que has logrado hacerte de una fortuna bastante considerable debido a tu esfuerzo y no sé cuantas tonterías más

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- Me molesta que se reconozca más el trabajo de una repostera que el de una enfermera o un médico, salvar vidas es mucho más valioso que hacer postrecitos

\- Creo que tienes razón, pero antes de juzgarme, tienes que saber que llegar hasta donde estoy no ha sido nada fácil, y merezco lo que tengo

\- Vaya que eres arrogante

\- La verdad es que no comprendo por qué me estás hablando así, ni siquiera me conoces, ouch – se quejo Patty al sentir como Flamy le raspaba la herida

\- Perdón si te lastime

\- ¿Es necesario que me lastimes de ese modo? – se quejo Patty

\- Son los procedimientos

\- Se perfectamente que esto se hace cuando uno se corta con alguna lamina, pero no con un vidrio, así que deja de estarme lastimando

\- Está bien, pero no respondo si se te infecta

\- Esto es increíble, este día jamás lo voy a olvidar, primero llega un inventor loco a quitarme el tiempo, y hacer de mi pastelería un verdadero caos, luego me corto, y él me trae con la enfermera loca y resentida, jajajaja snif snif snif snif –. comenzó a llorar Patty, y Flamy al verla un tanto alterada se asusto y angustiada le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿porque pasas de la risa al llanto?

\- Porque he tenido un día horrible, porque no se que más me vaya a suceder, por eso

\- Perdona si fui algo brusca, pero es que desde que saliste en esa tonta revista, todo mundo habla de ti, hasta parece que se han olvidado de la medicina, y eso me molesta mucho, además…

\- ¿Además qué?

\- El joven Stear no dejaba de mirarte, al parecer le gustas

\- Despreocúpate que él a mi no me gusta, tengo tantos asuntos en que pensar, que solo quiero marcharme y olvidarme de ese chico loco y el espantoso día que me ha hecho pasar

\- No sabía que el joven Stear podía provocar en una chica una reacción tan negativa, además no hay de que preocuparse, no es una herida tan grave, ya solo me falta suturarte, te pondré un poco de anestesia, para que no te duela

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco.

Finalmente Flamy termino, cuando de repente Stear entro y preocupado pregunto –

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Patty?

Flamy observo a Patty, y luego dijo -

\- Estará bien, solo que tendrá que guardar reposo durante dos semanas, eso en lo que le sana la herida, luego tiene que venir a que le quite los puntos

\- No creo que tenga que guardar reposo por tanto tiempo, tengo que estar al pendiente de mis pastelerías

\- Ah no Patty, claro que tienes que guardar reposo, no te preocupes Flamy que yo me haré cargo de que guarde reposo, y la traeré personalmente a que le quites los puntos

\- No es necesario, yo puedo venir sola – dijo Patty incomoda

\- De ninguna manera, me siento muy mal por lo que te paso, fue mi culpa

\- Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo otros pacientes que atender, fue un gusto verlo joven Stear

\- Igualmente Flamy, muchas gracias por todo.

Después de que Flamy salió, Stear tomo con cuidado la mano de Patty y luego dijo –

\- Perdóname por mentir

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Es que yo realmente quería impresionarte

\- Y lo lograste, créeme

\- Pero no de la manera en que lo deseaba, por eso mentí al decirte que había hecho pruebas con la maquina

\- ¿Entonces eso de que habías hecho pasteles en esa maquina era mentira?

\- Totalmente

\- ¿Pero por qué mentirme?

\- Ya te lo dije, quería impresionarte

\- Pero habiendo otros reposteros, ¿Por qué tenías que elegirme precisamente a mí?

\- Porque tú me gustas, porque eres necia, eres testaruda y porque crees que utilizar la tecnología es malo, y porque te quise demostrar que estabas equivocada

\- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Patty levantándose, pero de pronto se sintió mareada y nuevamente se sentó

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo que no me siento muy bien

\- Deja llamo a Flamy.

En cuanto Stear salió de la sala de curaciones, se topo con Candy, quien al verlo desaliñado, con la camisa rota y manchada de sangre se angustio y asustada dijo –

\- ¡Stear! ¿Pero que te paso? Ven vamos a curarte, ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dios mío! Tengo que avisarle a Albert y a los chicos, pero antes ven vamos con el Dr. Leonard para que te revise

\- Tranquila Candy, yo estoy bien, solo algo sucio, en realidad vine a traer a una amiga, que digamos que por mi culpa tuvo un accidente

\- ¿Qué amiga? ¿Qué es eso que traes embarrado en la ropa?

\- Bueno… es masa para pastel… ¿Sabes? fui a presentarle mi invento a la señorita O'Bryan, y bueno… ya sabes como son estas cosas jejejeje y pues…

\- No me digas, tú invento fallo – menciono Candy llevándose las manos al rostro

\- Bueno solo un poco, pero yo lo voy a arreglar, te lo aseguro, ahora ¿Podrías entrar a revisarla?

\- Claro, vamos.

En cuanto Candy entro, miro a Patty recostada en la cama, tenía la cara y el cabello completamente cubiertos por aquella mezcla pastosa color café, se acerco amable a Patty, y luego de presentarse le pregunto cómo se sentía, Patty le dijo que un poco mareada y entonces Candy le tomo el pulso y le dijo –

\- Estarás bien en un par de horas, por ahora es recomendable que descanses un rato

\- En realidad ya deseo retirarme, quisiera irme a descansar a mi casa

\- Yo te llevo – se ofreció presuroso Stear

\- No gracias, llamare un taxi para que me lleve.

Candy no pudo dejar de notar el tono incomodo y molesto en que Patty le hablaba a Stear, y amable dijo –

\- Bueno, si gustas yo te puedo llevar, ya termine mi turno

\- Si claro, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, como puede ver, estoy bastante sucia y no quisiera causarle molestias

\- Bah, eso no importa, después lo mando lavar

\- Es que no quisiera incomodar señorita …

\- Llámame Candy, así me dice la mayoría aquí en el hospital

\- Está bien, gracias Candy, tú llámame Patty, oye por cierto me gustaría lavarme la cara y el cabello

\- Ahora mismo te traigo una toalla, ahí esta el baño, por si quieres irte aseando, jovencito, será mejor que se retire, yo me haré cargo de dejar a Patty en su casa

\- Claro, con su permiso.

Media hora después Candy conducía su automóvil, Patty iba un poco recostada en el asiento del copiloto, parecía bastante pensativa, así que Candy se animo a preguntar –

\- ¿Patty, puedo saber por qué no quisiste que ese joven te trajera?

\- Porque por su culpa estoy así, porque mi día se convirtió en una completa pesadilla desde que él se apareció en mi pastelería

\- ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que te hizo?

\- ¿Sabes? soy repostera

\- Si, se que eres Patricia O'Bryan, la famosa repostera, aunque tenías la cara un poco sucia, de inmediato pude reconocerte

\- Candy no me lo tomes a mal, pero no vuelvas a mencionar eso de que soy famosa

\- Está bien, como tú quieras

\- ¿Sabes? A la gente le gusta el sabor tradicional de mis pasteles, porque los preparo a la antigua, así sea para eventos grandes o pequeños, eso sí, trabajo como no tienes una idea, pero mi trabajo es bien recompensado al ver la satisfacción en la cara de mis clientes, y ese chico es un inventor loco que hace un tiempo fue a decirme que iba inventar un aparato que iba a aligerar mi carga de trabajo, y no sé cuantas tonterías más, yo pensé que no regresaría, y el día de hoy se presento con esa cosa horrible e hizo de mi cocina un verdadero desastre, hoy tenía un evento y ya quede mal, ¿lo puedes creer? Por primera vez he quedado mal y por culpa de ese tonto

\- ¡Vaya! veo que realmente estas muy molesta con él

\- ¿Sabes? no se porque pero me inspiras confianza, ¿te quedarías a tomar una taza de té helado mientras conversamos?

\- Claro, en cuanto lleguemos yo lo preparo – dijo Candy en tono amistoso.

Mientras Stear estacionaba su auto cuando llego a la mansión, se quedo un buen rato dentro mientras pensaba -. Soy un idiota, no debí decirle que me gustaba, no así, ese no era el plan, todo fue un completo fracaso, ahora ella no me quiere ni ver, ¿Cómo volver a acercarme a ella? ¿Por qué las cosas siempre me salen tan mal? Creo que hubiera sido mejor presentarme en su pastelería con un enorme ramo de rosas y un montón de globos, invitarla a salir y luego decirle que me gusta, que desde la primera vez que la vi en la portada de una revista me enamore como un tonto de ella, pero no, tenía que impresionarla, quería impactarla con el dichoso invento.

En eso Albert iba llegando, se extraño mucho al verlo dentro del auto manoteando, así que en cuanto bajo de su auto, se dirigió a donde estaba Stear, y toco a su ventanilla, Stear salió del auto y Albert pregunto –

\- ¿Qué te sucedió Stear?

\- Mi invento fue un rotundo fracaso, eso fue lo que paso

\- Pero mira nada más como vienes, estas herido, ven te llevo al hospital

\- De allá vengo, no te preocupes, no tengo nada, lo que pasa es que Patty se corto, y pues sin querer mancho mi camisa con su sangre

\- Será mejor que entremos, allá me cuentas, ven

\- Sí, pero antes quisiera darme una ducha

\- Claro.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, Candy estaba terminando de preparar un té de frutos rojos para llevárselo a Patty, quien estaba descansando en el cómodo sofá, Patty quiso ayudarle, pero Candy solo le dijo que le indicara donde estaban las cosas, y ella se haría cargo de lo demás, finalmente Candy llevo el té a donde estaba Patty, y luego tomo asiento en otro mueble, Patty le sonrió y en tono afable le dijo –

\- Me caes muy bien, eres diferente de la jefa de enfermeras

\- ¿Te refieres a Flamy?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué te hizo?

\- No fue muy amable conmigo mientras me curaba

\- Bueno, Flamy no ha tenido una vida fácil, y digamos que ha tenido que hacerse de un carácter un tanto duro para sobresalir, pero es buena chica, te lo aseguro

\- Tal vez, pero me molesto que sin conocerme comenzara a juzgarme, y además creo que se puso celosa de mí

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Creo que le gusta el inventor loco

\- ¡Vaya! eso si que no me lo esperaba, y dime Patty, que impresión te causo ese joven

\- La verdad es que en estos momentos no quiero ni escuchar su nombre, te juro que mi día se convirtió en una pesadilla gracias a él

\- ¿Tan malo fue?

\- Horrible

\- Pues soy toda oídos si quieres contarme.

Patty se sintió tan cómoda con Candy, que decidió contarle todo lo sucedido con Stear, Candy asombrada le pregunto a Patty –

\- Comprendo perfectamente tu molestia, pero dime una cosa Patty, ¿Qué fue lo que más te molesto? ¿Qué te hiciera quedar por primera vez mal en un evento y volviera tu cocina un campo de guerra, o que te besara?

Patty se quedo callada por algunos instantes, y luego sonriendo melancólica contesto –

\- Que me besara, que me tratara de manera tan segura, eso me saco de quicio

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Porque ningún hombre me había tratado así

\- ¿Así como?

\- Bueno, ¿te parece poco el haberme plantado un beso sin pedirme permiso con el pretexto de que me callara?, además de que prácticamente me vi obligada a ver cómo funcionaba su invento

\- ¿Eso te parece tan grave? – interrogo Candy divertida

\- La verdad es que si, porque a mí me gusta ser quien decide que se hace y como se hacen las cosas, ya sea en el trabajo o en mis relaciones personales, me gusta tener el control

\- Eres algo exigente ¿no te parece Patty?

\- Tal vez, pero es que no sé cómo ser de otra manera

\- Patty, ¿tienes novio?

\- Hace tiempo que no

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a los chicos no les gusta mi manera de ser, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a cambiar por un chico

\- Patty, me da la impresión de que tras esa chica segura y exigente que aparentas ser, se esconde alguien con miedo

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada

\- Todos tenemos miedo de algo

\- Pues yo no

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices… así debe ser, bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde, debo retirarme y dejarte descansar

\- Candy… ¿podrías venir mañana a visitarme? No quiero estar sola, me dijeron que tengo que descansar dos semanas, ya sabes en lo que cicatriza la herida

\- Claro, ¿te parece bien a esta misma hora?

\- Si, está perfecto

\- Entonces hasta mañana, que descanses.

En cuanto Candy se retiro, Patty tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Mery para avisarle que estaba bien, y también para preguntarle cómo había reaccionado su cliente al enterarse de que su pedido no había sido surtido, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al escuchar decir a Mery que no se preocupara por eso, ya que había logrado convencer a su cliente de poner una mesa con diferentes tipos de pastelillos, y así pudo reunir la cantidad de las otras pastelerías de Patty, esta asombrada le dijo –

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! y a ti Mery, que supiste manejar perfecto la situación, yo juraba que ya habíamos perdido ese cliente

\- Aquí lo verdaderamente importante es que tú te encuentres bien Patty

\- Tendré que tomarme un descanso forzado

\- Pues ya era hora de que descansaras, por cierto acomodare a los chicos en las otras pastelerías en lo que te reponen las cosas

\- Sí, me parece una excelente idea

\- Patty… perdóname por obligarte a que le dieras la oportunidad a ese joven de mostrarte su invento, me siento responsable por lo que paso

\- No digas tonterías, de cualquier manera, él lo iba a hacer, por si no lo notaste, parece ser bastante necio

\- Bueno eso sí, por cierto, ¿cuándo te va a pagar?

\- No lo sé, es más ni siquiera se su teléfono y no recuerdo su nombre completo – dijo Patty afligida

\- Bueno, ya no te preocupes, de cualquier manera tienes el seguro, ahora solo piensa en recuperarte, más tarde voy a verte y te preparo algo para cenar

\- No es necesario, me imagino lo cansada que debes estar

\- No tanto, así que déjame consentirte

\- Está bien Mery, gracias.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

_ENTRE INVENTOS Y PASTELES_

 _ **CAPITULO 4**_

Patty se recostó y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras tanto Albert escuchaba atónito todo lo que Stear le estaba relatando, de pronto se sintió molesto y pregunto –

\- ¿Pero entonces esos ingenieros en qué te ayudaron? Me dijeron que la maquina iba funcionar perfectamente, pero ahora mismo me van a escuchar – dijo Albert tomando el teléfono

\- Espera un momento tío

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno… es que yo pensé que si le hacía algunos ajustes después de que los ingenieros terminaron… quedaría mejor

\- ¿Qué hiciste Alistear Cornwell?

\- Afloje algunos tornillos y otros los apreté, pero al parecer no funciono como yo pensaba

\- ¿Pero por qué diantres hiciste eso Stear?

\- Porque era mi idea, era mi invento, por eso me sentí con el derecho a hacerle algunos cambios

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿Te das cuenta de que esa jovencita pudo resultar con una herida más grave? tú mismo pudiste resultar herido, Stear esto se acabo, no más inventos hasta que termines tu carrera ¿entendido?

\- Pero tío…

\- Nada de tío, dejé que esto llegara demasiado lejos, creo que te debes de dedicar de lleno a tus estudios

\- Es que yo quería impresionarla

\- ¿Por qué Stear?

\- Porque me gusta, porque es la única chica que me ha gustado, por eso

\- Debí darme cuenta al verte trabajar día y noche en esa máquina, y al verte salir tan arreglado esta mañana

\- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho al respecto eh?

\- Tal vez decirte que esa no era la mejor forma de conquistar una chica

\- Eso ya lo sé, todo resulto un verdadero fiasco, ahora no quiere ni siquiera escuchar mi nombre

\- Dale tiempo Stear, comprende que tiene razón en estar molesta, según todo lo que me has contado su cocina quedo hecha un verdadero desastre, y lo más grave, ella resulto herida, creo que tiene toda la razón para estar molesta contigo ¿no crees?

\- Y yo que por un momento pensé que después de besarla ella se iba olvidar un poco de todo

\- ¿La besaste?

\- Solo un poco

\- ¿Cómo que solo un poco?

\- Bueno… es que fue contra su voluntad… y no me correspondió

\- Obviamente no Stear.

En eso se escucho el motor de un auto, y Albert se asomo para enseguida decirle a Stear -

\- Es Candy

\- Voy a preguntarle como siguió Patty

\- Espera Stear…

Pero Stear ya no lo escucho puesto que había salido prácticamente corriendo a encontrar a Candy, ni bien había terminado de bajar Candy del auto, cuando Stear le pregunto-

\- ¿Cómo dejaste a Patty?

\- Ah, ahora es Patty, ya no es la señorita O'Bryan

\- Candy por favor…

\- Patty está bien Stear, no te preocupes, se quedo descansando

\- ¿Te dijo algo de mí? ¿Qué impresión cause en ella? ¿seguía molesta conmigo? ¿te pregunto si me conocías?

\- Tranquilízate, ¿Qué te parece si primero me ayudas a salir del auto?

\- Oh si., perdón.

En cuanto Candy estuvo frente a él, Stear volvió a preguntar -

\- ¿Qué te dijo Patty de mí?

\- Ay Stear… mejor vamos adentro

\- Ya Candy, dime lo que sea por favor – la urgió Stear

\- Esta bastante molesta contigo, dijo que habías convertido su día en una pesadilla, por cierto Stear ¿Por qué la besaste? – interrogo Candy mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a la mansión.

Stear no contesto nada, solo bajo la cabeza y Candy se detuvo y tomándole por el mentón le dijo –

\- Te gusta ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero es más que eso Candy, estoy enamorado de ella

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas enamorado de ella si apenas y la conoces?

\- Candy… no quiero que vayas a pensar que estoy loco, o que soy un pervertido

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto Stear? – interrogo la rubia algo inquieta

\- No, no pienses mal Candy, ni te angusties, es solo que… bueno desde la primera vez que la vi en la portada de una revista me gusto muchísimo, así que comencé a seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta

\- ¡Stear!

\- Déjame continuar Candy por favor, necesito desahogarme

\- Está bien Stear, te escucho

\- Para poder estar cerca de ella llegue a faltar a algunas clases, desde luego que nadie lo sabe, y espero que me guardes el secreto con el tío Albert, mira Candy, Patty es una chica excepcional, sé que estudio en Londres repostería, se graduó un año antes con honores, al poco tiempo trabajo para una prestigiosa marca de pasteles, pero ella no se conformo con eso, según lo que he leído, ella ahorro lo más que pudo hasta tener un pequeño capital y así poder abrir su propia pastelería que fue un verdadero éxito, y de ahí en adelante no ha parado, ella es la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido, además es muy famosa, ¿ahora comprendes porque quería impresionarla?

\- Creo que sí, pero tú eres un chico increíble, y además muy guapo, estoy segura que hubiera sido más fácil conquistarla poco a poco Stear, pero aún no entiendo porque pensaste que con tú invento la conquistarías, a las mujeres nos gustan más otro tipo de detalles

\- Tal vez tengas razón, ahora sabrás el porqué de ese tonto invento, una noche que la seguí, ella y su amiga se dirigieron a un café cercano, yo no dude en entrar detrás de ellas, quería saber todo de Patty, así que disimuladamente me senté bastante cerca de su mesa, y fue entonces que comencé a escuchar su charla.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Puff estoy muerta de cansancio, ojala y alguien inventara una máquina para que mis pasteles quedaran igual a como los hacemos Mery

\- Mmm amiga, eso lo veo más que imposible, pero sería algo genial, y más si lo hiciera un chico bien parecido, oye Patty ¿Qué harías si de pronto se te presentara un chico guapísimo y te dijera que ha inventado una máquina para aligerar tu carga de trabajo?

\- Jajajaja creo que me lo comería a besos, pero bueno, eso es solo una fantasía loca

\- Creo que tienes razón, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe.

 _ **Fin de Flash back.**_

\- Candy, desde esa noche soñaba con besarla, con impresionarla, yo quería ser ese inventor

\- Ahora todo está más que claro, ella sin querer te dio la idea

\- Hoy que la tuve entre mis brazos sentí cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, mis sentimientos hacia ella se han hecho todavía más fuertes, la amo Candy, la amo desesperadamente, y tú mejor que nadie tendrías que entenderme

\- Claro que te entiendo Stear, solo aclárame una cosa, ¿Cómo de que la tuviste entre tus brazos? Eso no me lo conto Patty

\- Bueno es que cuando la máquina se volvió loca, yo resbale y vi como las cuchillas estaban a punto de salir volando, así que jale a Patty hacia mí y bueno ella cayó sobre mí y…

\- Comprendo, ven Stear, entremos y ahí seguimos charlando ¿quieres?

\- Si Candy.

En cuanto entraron, Albert le dio un tenue beso en los labios a Candy para enseguida preguntar –

\- ¿Como te fue con la señorita O'Bryan?

\- Bastante bien, quede de ir mañana a visitarla

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también?

\- No Stear, por ahora deja pasar algunos y días y ya veremos

\- Me odia ¿verdad?

\- No, solo que trata de entenderla, está muy molesta por todo lo que sucedió hoy

\- ¿Entonces hasta cuando podre ir a verla?

\- ¿Qué te parece si soy tu Cupido?

\- ¿Le hablaras bien de mi Candy?

\- Le hablare tan bien de ti, que caerá rendida a tus pies

\- ¡Candyyyy!

\- Albert, Stear realmente está enamorado, y yo estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarle a conquistar a Patty

\- ¡Pero Candy!

\- Pero nada mi amor, esto está más que decidido

\- Está bien, conozco lo necia que puedes llegar a ser.

Luego de unos instantes, Stear abrazo fuerte a Candy, y le dijo emocionado –

\- Gracias Candy, eres la mejor tía que pude haber tenido.

Al día siguiente, Stear se levanto muy temprano, y se dirigió a la escuela en compañía de Archie y Anthony, quienes les preguntaron curiosos –

\- ¿Qué tal te fue con la repostera?

\- Se llama Patty, y bueno la verdad es que no me fue muy bien que digamos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Interrogo Archie

\- Bueno pues como era de esperarse, mi invento fallo

\- Pero si te estaban ayudando unos ingenieros, ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?

\- Mira Anthony, sucedió porque fui un irresponsable y me puse según yo a hacerle algunos ajustes, cuando llegué a la pastelería y comencé con mi demostración, la máquina se volvió loca y las cuchillas salieron volando, total que la cocina de Patty quedo hecha un desastre y ahora ella no quiere ni escuchar mi nombre

\- Lo lamento, veo que en verdad te importa mucho esa chica

\- Así es Anthony, estoy enamorado de ella.

Tanto Archie como Anthony se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al escuchar a Stear decir que estaba enamorado de Patricia O'Bryan, luego de algunos segundos Archie dijo –

\- Hermano, Anthony y yo sospechábamos que esa chica te gustaba, más nunca imaginamos que estuvieras enamorado de ella

Stear solo respondió –

\- Supongo que así es el amor, uno no elige a quien entregarle el corazón.

Los chicos ya no dijeron más, solo se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la escuela, después de una semana mientras Candy visitaba a diario a Patty, Stear no falto ni un solo día para estar al pendiente que la cocina de Pastry Sweet Kisses quedara como nueva, los gastos fueron cubiertos con parte del dinero que los padres de Stear le habían heredado, Mery estaba asombrada al ver la disponibilidad y el interés que el chico mostraba por el negocio de su amiga, pero sobre todo el interés que mostraba por Patty, tanto así que no dejo pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle cual era el postre y las flores favoritas de Patty, inclusive desde que Mery le dijo que a Patty le encantaban los tulipanes rosas, y el pastel de moka, enormes ramos de tulipanes llegaban a diario a casa de la chica deseándole una pronta recuperación, y ella cada día los recibía más emocionada, mientras que Stear no dudo en pedirle a Mery que le enseñara a cocinar el pastel favorito de Patty, quien gustosa acepto, claro no sin antes preguntar –

\- ¿Te gusta Patty?

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy locamente enamorado de ella?

\- Creo que si

\- ¿Entonces cuento contigo para que me enseñes a cocinar el pastel de moka que tanto le gusta?

\- Dalo por hecho, mañana mismo comenzamos

\- Muchas gracias Mery, solo te pido por favor que me guardes el secreto

\- No tienes ni que pedírmelo.

Mientras todas las tardes después de salir de la escuela, Stear se dirigía a tomar clases de repostería, Candy finalmente le decía a Patty -

\- Veo que Stear no ha dejado de mandarte flores

\- Y no sabes lo mucho que alegran mis días, además de que son mis favoritas

\- ¿Sigues molesta con él?

\- No, creo que realmente está arrepentido

\- Patty… Hay algo que tengo que confesarte

\- Te ves preocupada ¿Es algo grave?

\- No, pero no quiero que me lo vayas a tomar a mal

\- Pues te escucho

\- Stear es mi sobrino

\- ¿Te refieres al inventor loco?

\- Si

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

\- Porque tú estabas muy enojada con él

\- Bueno, tienes que admitir que su invento fue un rotundo fracaso, y bueno no fue la más divertida de mis experiencias, si hubieras estado ahí sabrías de lo que estoy hablando

\- Nadie conoce mejor los inventos de Stear que yo, créeme

\- ¿En verdad? – interrogo Patty

\- Comenzaré por contarte que un día invento un aeroplano llamado el monarca del cielo, como no quería desilusionarlo tome el paracaídas que me ofreció y subí con él al dichoso aeroplano, cuando finalmente esa cosa arranco, me sentí más confiada, ¡estábamos volando! Stear lo había logrado, apenas y lo podía creer, pero cuando más confiados estábamos, el aeroplano se comenzó a desarmar, entonces Stear alarmado me dijo. – ¡Saltemos Candy! .- Así que termine atorada en un árbol con un hermoso paracaídas en forma de dulce

\- Jajajajajaja debió haber sido algo muy divertido

\- Si, tan divertido como hace poco que me regalo una olla tipo exprés que invento con funciones adicionales

\- ¿Y funciono? – pregunto Patty ansiosa

\- No que va, la tapa salió volando e hizo trizas los cristales, obvio la comida quedo regada por toda la cocina, y yo me lleve tremendo susto

\- ¡Vaya! al parecer los inventos de Stear son un desastre

\- Pero no lo hace con mala intención, te lo aseguro, es un chico muy dulce

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

\- Porque no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de Stear

\- Me gustaría verlo nuevamente

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, creo que me porte muy grosera, mientras que él por su parte no ha dejado de enviarme flores, además me dijo Mery que estuvo muy al pendiente mientras remodelaban la cocina, me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente

\- Si quieres le puedo decir que venga a verte mañana

\- No estaría mal, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No me gustaría que pensara otra cosa

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como que me gusta

\- Descuida, tal vez solo quiere ser tú amigo – mintió Candy

\- Tienes razón, o quizá solo le interesaba venderme ese gigantesco batidor – respondió Patty un poco desilusionada

\- Bien, ya es hora de irme, le diré a Stear que puede venir a verte mañana, yo vendré luego a quitarte las puntadas, me da gusto ver que estas sanando tan pronto.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza chicas, pero mi salud no ha estado muy bien, aparte de que estuve cuidando de mi abuelo, pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se aceptan sugerencias =) y hasta tomatazos.

Con cariño:

Su amiga Demonyc.


End file.
